El Trabajo Muggle
by Suzuna87
Summary: ¿Os imaginais a Sirius Black en el mundo muggle, conviviendo como uno mas? Remus... ¿protegido por una chica, que intenta salvarle la vida? ¡¡No os perdais este fic, dónde las risas y el romance están mas que asegurados!
1. Un resfriado fuera de lo común

CAPÍTULO 1: Un resfriado fuera de lo común

Todo empezó un soleado día de verano. Las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apresuraban en terminar sus trabajos pendientes. Cosa que resultaba extremadamente difícil, pues estaban especialmente alborotados en esta época, en la que la llegada de las vacaciones les hacia tener la cabeza en otras cosas.

Pero vamos a centrarnos en la historia. Mientras los alumnos de Hogwarts terminaban de hacer, tanto sus trabajos como equipajes, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el castillo de Sirius. Dumbeldore había pedido a los tres jóvenes que fuesen a ayudar a Sirius Black a cuidar de Remus, que al parecer había enfermado. Así pues, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la soleada sala de estar del castillo de Sirius, intentando terminar sus trabajos.

- ¡No es justo! - decía indignado el amigo pelirrojo de Harry, mientras golpeaba el pergamino que tenia encima la mesa con la mano - ¡ése Snape se cree que somos superdotados!

- Snape no tiene la culpa - se oyó decir una voz femenina, desde una butaca de la sala - fuiste tú quien decidiste ir a ese partido de Quidditch, aún sabiendo que el día siguiente tenias que presentarle el trabajo a Snape

- Hermione, tiene razón, Ron - dijo Harry - si en lugar de haber ido al partido, hubieses aprovechado para terminar el trabajo, ahora no...

- Te recuerdo que tu también viniste al partido de Quidditch ¬¬ - le interrumpió su amigo

- Y ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias...T-T - murmuró Harry lamentándose

Ron, miró a su amiga que estaba sentada en una butaca leyendo una revista sobre belleza para brujas.

- ¡Otra cosa que no es justa! - volvió a indignarse el chico - ¿se puede saber, porque tu estás leyendo una revista tan cómodamente, y nosotros estamos aquí como esclavos haciendo deberes?

- Pues, por la sencilla razón de que Hermione presentó todos sus trabajos a tiempo - intervino Remus con voz ronca, que había estado pendiente de la conversación todo el rato

Hermione hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras pasaba pagina de la revista. De repente, la puerta del castillo se abrió fuertemente produciendo un estruendoso chirrido.

- mi cabezaaaaaa - exclamó Remus, que permanecía tumbado en el sofá

La puerta se cerró de golpe, repitiendo el mismo sonido. Seguidamente, sonido de pasos llegaron hasta donde estaban Remus, Harry, Ron y Hermione, hasta que apareció Sirius en la sala.

- Ya estoy aquí mi querido Remsy-Poo - dijo el hombre de mediana edad, ignorando quienes se encontraban en la sala - ¿le ha sucedido algo malo a mi pequeño, en mi ausencia? – preguntó Sirius con dulce voz, mientras abrazaba a su amigo

- ¬.¬U Sirius, odio decirte esto pero... no estamos solos

- Claro que no estamos solos, en mi casa también viven arañas, monstruos totalmente prohibidos de tener por el ministerio de magia... hombres lobos... - dijo sonriendo el hombre, mientras se tumbaba encima de Remus y le guiñaba el ojo a su amigo

- ¬¬U Haz el favor, y mira detrás de ti - contestó Remus, ignorando lo que acababa de decir Sirius

Sirius se dió la vuelta, y vió a Harry, Ron y Hermione que contemplaban la escena con la boca abierta.

- O.O ¿que hacéis vosotros aquí?

- Ahora, entiendo porque Dumbeldore nos ha dicho que viniésemos a cuidar de Remus Ù.Ú - le susurró Ron a su amigo

- Nos ha… mandado Dumbeldore - consiguió decir finalmente Harry, aguantándose la risa

- O.o ¿ y por qué motivo? - dijo extrañado Sirius

- Para que Remus no empeore todavía mas... - dijo Hermione mirando a Remus con compasión

- Que tonterías - dijo Sirius - ¡pero si Remus está perfectamente atendido¿¿verdad, Remsy?

- ¬¬U preferiria no contestar a esa pregunta - contestó Remus - por cierto¿me has traido la medicina?

- Claaaaaaro - - exclamó orgulloso Sirius, mientras sacaba un frasco del bolsillo de su camisa - aquí tienes

Mientras Sirius ayudaba a su amigo a tomarse la medicina, Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraban entre ellos, no muy convencidos de que la medicina fuera efectiva, pues aunque admiraban mucho a Sirius por sus características facultades, ignoraban que el hombre entendiese de medicina.

- Ya veras como pronto te sentirás mejor - dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su amigo, mientras le acercaba el contenido del frasco

Remus pudo ver las caras que ponían los tres jóvenes, a través del cristal del frasco, al ver el contenido de color marrón oscuro que presentaba la solución que estaba a punto de beber. Aun así, no muy convencido, Remus cerró los ojos y se acercó la botella a los labios...

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - de repense te oyó gritar a alguien

- O.o un momento, esa voz la conozco - dijo Ron afinando la oreja

- O.O ¿Snape? - dijeron los tres amigos a la vez

Efectivamente, al cabo de unos segundos de haber oído aquel horroroso grito, apareció en la sala de estar el profesor de pociones.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra probar una sola gota de ése frasco! - se oyó decir al hombre de pelo grasiento, que avanzaba a grandes pasos por la sala de estar

- ¡Se puede saber a que has venido! - chilló Sirius levantándose del sofá y poniéndose de pié en frente del profesor de pociones

- mi cabezaaaaaaaa - se exclamó Remsy - por favor, haced el favor de no gritar

- Pues creo que es obvio, he venido a salvarle la vida a Remus - dijo Snape bajando el tono de voz

- Para que lo sepas mi Remsy-Poo está perfectamente atendido por un servidor - Je...lo que imaginaba - dijo Snape cogiendo el frasco que Sirius tenia en la mano - dices que estabas atendiendo perfectamente a tu amigo¿no es cierto? - continuó observando el frasco - ¿cómo¿intentando acabar con su vida?

- O.O ¿lo cualo? - (Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sirius)

- T-T ten amigos para esto… (Remus)

- Este frasco - dijo al fin Snape, al ver la reacción de los presentes - no se trata de una medicina cualquiera, se trata de una poción muy venenosa ¡capaz de matar a una persona en menos de diez minutos!

- - Nunca me hubiera imaginado eso de ti, Sirius - dijo sonllozando Remsy

- O.O p… pero... - tartamudeó el hombre, el cual se había quedado con la boca abierta - si yo...yo no…

Snape, cogió la botella y vació su contenido en un jarrón con flores, que había encima la mesa. Pocos segundos mas tarde, las flores se volvieron de un color marrón oscuro, hasta que se descompusieron por completo.

- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Snape, después de haber probado su teoría - tan pronto Remus hubiera probado una sola gota de ese frasco, hubiera muerto casi al momento

- O.O Remsy hubiera muerto... - continuaba el hombre en la misma postura - por mi culpa...

- De dónde has sacado ese frasco, Sirius? - preguntó Ron

- Esta mañana… antes de llegar a la tienda de medicamentos, un señor con una túnica negra me preguntó a dónde me dirigia…

- ¬¬ tu mamá no te dijo que no se debe hablar con extraños?

- Yo le dije, que tenía que darme prisa y comprar un medicamento para mi amigo que estaba enfermo - continuó Sirius ignorando el comentário - entonces me ofreció un frasco, y me aseguró que la poción que había dentro curaba todo tipo de enfermedades

- ¬¬U y tu te lo creíste, claro

- En un primer momento, desconfié de él, pero luego me dijo que me lo ofrecía la mitad de barato que en la tienda de medicamentos y…

- has estado a punto de acabar con mi vida¡¡¡y todo por dinero!

Harry, estaba tan asombrado como sus amigos, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sirius.

- Ya no te preocupes mas Sirius, tu sólo pretendías ayudar... - le dijo con voz suave, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su padrino

- O.O Remus...

- O.o Sirius? Estás bien?

- O.O (en estado de shock)

- ¬¬ creo que eso es un no...

Snape, que contemplaba la escena, se dirigió hacia Remus, que continuaba tumbado en el sofá, con la misma cara de asombro que su amigo. El profesor de pociones, se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una pócima de color azul turquesa, de mejor aspecto a la que le ofrecía antes, Sirius.

- ¿Seguro que ésto tampoco es veneno? - dijo desconfiado el hombre

Al sentir aquellas palabras Sirius retomó la conciencia, y salió de su "estado de shock".

- ¡Ni hablar! Mi querido Remsy-Poo no probará ninguna de tus estúpidas pociones!

- Ù.Ú tomaré lo que me da la gana, pero te aseguro que no será otro de tus "remedios"

- No creo que Snape le quiera ningún daño a Remus - dijo Hermione - al fin y al cabo es profesor de pociones¿¿recuerdas? Él mejor que nadie sabe que remedio és el mas eficaz para la enfermedad de Remus

Sirius miró a su amigo, tumbado junto a Snape. La verdad era que no confiaba ni un pelo en el profesor de pociones, pero le dolía ver a su compañero en ése estado.

- Está bien... - dijo girándose de espaldas para no ver la cara orgullosa de Snape - vamos a ver si ese "potingue" tuyo funciona... Además cuando mas rápido acabemos con esto, mas rápido te largarás de mi casa

- Siento decepcionarte, Sirius - dijo el profesor de pociones, que ayudaba a Remus, a tomarse el medicamento - pero todavía me queda algo que hacer aquí

- ¬¬ ya sabia yo... - dijo Sirius frustrado

- El Ministerio de Magia, ha venido ésta mañana a la escuela y me ha traído éstos papeles - dijo Snape sacando de su túnica unos pergaminos - Según parece, cuando todavía estudiabas en el colegio de Hogwarts, olvidaste entregar un trabajo muy importante

- O.o ¿un trabajo? - preguntó Sirius sorprendido

- Así es. El "Trabajo Muggle" - Snape hizo una pausa y prosiguió - Era uno de los trabajos mas importantes del curso, puesto que hacía media con la nota final

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con cara de extrañados, pues ambos sabían que Sirius, a pesar de ser uno de los mas bromistas de la escuela también era uno de los mas inteligentes, e ignoraban que hubiera suspendido alguna vez.

- Ya recuerdo - dijo Sirius, con la mano en la barbilla - Pero al final¡¡ésa asignatura la aprobé!

- Sí, pero no entregaste ése trabajo

- ¬¬u ya, pero aprobé…

- Me dejas que continúe? El Ministerio de Magia, ha decidido que volverá a poner ése trabajo en la enseñanza del curso que viene, como temario complementario.

- Mas trabajos... T-T - murmuró Ron, mientras se dejaba caer en una silla

- No será solamente en vuestro curso - dijo Snape mirando a los tres jóvenes - sinó que será un trabajo obligatório para todos los cursos. Así pues, el Ministerio de Magia, ha exigido que los profesores que no hubiesen entregado ese trabajo o que lo hubiesen suspendido...

- Tienen que volver a hacerlo - murmuró Remsy desde el sofá, el cual pese a tener un terrible dolor de cabeza, había escuchado toda la conversación sin intervenir

- O.O ¿volver a hacerlo? ¬¬ Ni loco, vamos

- Mucho me temo, que no vas a tener mas remedio que aceptarlo, Sirius Black - dijo Snape - Ademas... no estarás solo

- O.o ¿ah no? Ya entiendo, seguro que me acompañaran un par de bomboncitos, para que no me siente tan solo, verdad? 

- Bueno, de momento solo se sabe que otro profesor te acompañará, ya que, al parecer no aprobó el trabajo

- A mi no me mireís ¬¬ - dijo Remus con voz ronca

- Bueno yo ya he acabado aquí, será mejor que me marche - dijo Snape, dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea - mañana te llegarán unos informes, con el resto de datos

- Profesor Snape - interrumpió Harry, antes de que el hombre se fuera - ¿de qué trata exactamente ése trabajo?

- Consiste en visitar el mundo muggle durante dos semanas - dijo el profesor sin darse la vuelta - y escribir un trabajo exhaustivo sobre las costumbres y tradiciones de dichos seres

- Entiendo... - dijo Harry con la mano en la barbilla - una última pregunta, profesor

- ¬¬ suéltala de una vez, no aguanto éste sitio

- Nadie te ha invitado... - murmuró Sirius, mirándolo de reojo

- ¿Podemos acompañar a Sirius? - preguntó Harry en tono dócil

- Ignoro, que podáis acompañarle con ése montón de trabajo que tenéis que por hacer - dijo tan brusco como siempre - por cierto, Ron Weasley tienes la mayoría de respuestas mal

El profesor se despidió con la mirada, de Harry, Hermione y de Remus, pues los demás presentes habían entrado en otro "estado de shock" (NDA: para variar XD).

- O.O Volver a hacer trabajos?

- O.O Mayoría de respuestas mal?

- ¬¬ no tienen remedio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NDA: Antes de nada, me gustaria explicar lo ocurrido XD. Hace ya un tiempo que tenía olvidados mis fics T-T I'm sorry... pero he decidido volver a actualizarlos.  
Pero he decidido volver a escribirlos de nuevo, aunque la trama, sigue siendo la misma, tranquis :)

Espero que os guste éste primer capítulo!

Dejas reviews, porfa.

Nos leemos n.n

PD: Ahora actualizaré mas rápido, lo prometo! - 


	2. Préstame ésa maleta

Cómo todos los sábados, Harry se había levantado el primero de todos. Aburrido de estar en la cama sin hacer nada, había decidido bajar a la cocina para hacerse el desayuno. El muchacho saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia al armario. Escogió una camiseta de color azul marino y sus tejanos favoritos. Minutos mas tarde bajaba por las escaleras que conducían al gran salón del castillo de Sirius.

Harry, entró en la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de leche con cacao. Entonces, abrió los armarios, buscando algo comestible entre el montón de cosas que había. En medio de tantos trastos, Harry encontró un paquete de chocolate negro, donde una nota cubría el paquete. El jóven la leyó en voz alta:

CHOCOLATE EXCLUSIVO PARA REMSY QUE NADIE SE ATREVA A TOCARLO, PUES LA MORDEDURA DE UN LOBO ENFURISMADO SERÁ LO QUE HABRÁ PROBADO

- Éste Remus... - murmuró Harry esbozando una sonrisa - que cosas tiene...

Finalmente, Harry encontró un paquete de bizcochos recubiertos de crema, y supuso que serían dignos de un buen desayuno. Se sentó en la mesa, y se dispuso a desayunar, cuándo justo en ése momento apareció Remus.

- Buenos días, Harry - dijo sonriente el licántropo, despeinando cariñosamente al muchacho

- Buenos días, Remus

- ¿Y Sirius? ¿Todavía duerme? - preguntó Remsy, al no ver a su compañero

- Parece que no le conozcas... XD

- Es verdad, había olvidado como le gusta dormir. Bueno ¿¿que tenemos para desayunar? - preguntó Remus, frotándose las manos

- Bizcochos - se apresuró a decir el muchacho, pensando que sería mejor no comentarle que había encontrado su chocolate secreto - ¿¿te apetecen?

- Sí, porque no - dijo Remus sirviéndose un par de bizcochos

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó Harry, respecto al resfriado de su profesor

- Pues, la verdad es que mucho mejor - dijo el hombre sonriendo - la poción de Snape acabó resultándome muy útil

(NDA: para mas información leer el cap. 1 XD)

Harry, recordó la escena del día anterior. Snape había llegado en buen momento. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba (después de la salud de los suyos) era lo que había dicho el profesor de pociones antes de irse. Según había entendido tenían que dirigirse al mundo muggle, para realizar un trabajo sobre las costumbres de los humanos no mágicos. Harry se imaginaba a su padrino, intentando hacer las tareas domésticas por si solo, sin ayuda de la magia. Se lo imaginaba vestido con ropa muggle, yendo a trabajar, con un maletín debajo el brazo.

- ¿De que te ríes, Harry? - le preguntó Remus, al ver la cara de embobado que tenía, con una sonrisa en la cara - Parece divertido

- Estaba pensando en lo del trabajo muggle - contestó Harry - Snape dijo que todavía faltaba otro profesor, el cual acompañaría a Sirius al mundo muggle ¿verdad?

- Eso parece - murmuró Remus, apoyando su cabeza en las manos - la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de quien puede ser...

- Ya pero...

Harry no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue interrumpido por un fuerte chillido que provenía de la puerta de la cocina. Segundos después un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo oscuro y de preciosos ojos azules entró a la cocina, con su peculiar saludo...

- MUY BUENA SEXY MAÑANA! - exclamó con los brazos alzados como si fuera a dar un abrazo a todo aquel que estuviese presente

- Se dice "buenos días" ù.ú - dijo Remus - y haz el favor de vestirte, ¿¿¿como se te ocurre ir s solamente en calzoncillos? ¬¬'

(NDA: quiero estar en esa cocinaaaa / )

- Ó.Ó ¿¿A caso, no te gusta mi espectacular, sexy, maravilloso, y genial cuerpo? - preguntó el hombre haciéndose el ofendido (en broma)

- No es eso, pero... - intentó explicarse el hombre

De repente una lechuza de color blanco entró por el ventanal de la cocina, interrumpiendo la frase de Remus. La lechuza, que traía un pergamino, se paró encima la mesa, observando con sus enormes ojos a los presentes.

- Seguro, que debe ser otra carta de amor de mis adorables fans - dijo Sirius mientras se servía el desayuno

- ¬¬' (Remus y Harry)

El jóven Potter, se acercó a la lechuza y la liberó de la carta que llevaba atada en la pata.

- Parece que proviene de Hogwarts - dijo el muchacho, que conocía perfectamente los remitentes provenientes de su escuela

- Ah, entonces debe ser para ti - dijo Sirius dando un bocado a un bizcocho - pero éso no quiere decir que no tenga fans... de ningún modo, yo... Ù.Ú

- Te equivocas, Sirius - dijo Remus que se había levantado para recoger los platos, y se había acercado a Harry para ver mejor la carta - és para ti

Remus cogió la carta de las manos de Harry y con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, le dió la carta a su compañero, después de haber leído rápidamente su contenido.

- Querido Sr. Sirius Black - leyó en voz alta - sí, efectivamente, ése soy yo -

- ¬¬' Sirius... (Remus y Harry)

- Le comunicamos que el próximo día 16 de Julio tendrá que dirigirse al mundo muggle, para...

Mientras Sirius leía la carta en voz alta, la lechuza, que se encontraba encima la mesa, se acercó hacia donde había el paquete de bollos y con el pico intentó sacar uno.

- En dicho trabajo tendrá que exponer todas las tareas realizadas, en los días señalados. Por supuesto, el uso de la magia queda totalmente prohibido en dichas fechas, pues usted tiene que convertirse en un "muggle" más de la población... - continuaba leyendo el hombre

La lechuza seguía con su tarea. Aunque le resultaba imposible sacar uno de los bollos de la bolsa, pues estaban muy bien envueltos. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó disimuladamente hacia Sirius que estaba distraído leyendo el pergamino. La lechuza bajó la cabeza y comenzó a picotear las pequeñas migas que había al lado del bollo de Sirius, el cual no se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Así pues, le saluda atentamente la dirección de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts

- ¿No dice si podemos acompañarte Remus y yo? - preguntó Harry, a quien le gustaba la idea de ver a su padrino convertido en "muggle" durante dos semanas

- No lo sé... aquí no dice nada... pero supongo que no hay problema

Los presentes seguían hablando mientras la lechuza continuaba con su tarea, hasta terminarse el bollo entero.

- Mira aquí hay otra cosa - dijo Harry sacando un papel que había quedado escondido dentro del

sobre - parece un mapa

- Seguramente, debe ser el mapa de la casa dónde Sirius tendrá que alojarse - dijo Remus

- Espero que haya preciosas jovencitas en los alrededores, así si tengo alguna duda... ¬

- Me parece que vamos a tener que acompañarlo a la fuerza ¬¬' - dijo Remus - no me fío un pelo...

Entonces la mano de Sirius buscó por encima la mesa, el bollo que había dejado hacia un momento.

- O.O ¿y mi bollo? - dijo mirando hacia el sitio vacío

La lechuza mensajera que había traído la carta, giró la cabeza intentando disimular.

- Te lo habrás comido ya y no te acordarás, tonto ¬¬' – dijo Remus - siempre te pasa lo mismo...

- O.O ¡¡¡¡¡que te digo que no!

Mientras los dos hombres discutían, Harry se percató que la lechuza tenía todavía migas en el pico, y sonrió al comprender lo que ocurría. Pero la lechuza la ver que había sido descubierta, decidió irse disimuladamente por donde había venido. Harry no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reírse.

Decididamente, aquel sábado de principios de Julio empezaba de la mejor manera, con risas, lechuzas y... ¡buenos alimentos! XD

Unos días mas tarde 

Por fin había llegado el día tan esperado para todos. Por fin era 16 de Julio -

Eran las 11.30 de la mañana y un hombre de mediana edad bajaba las escaleras de su casa, cargado con 3 enormes maletas (2 las sostenía por las manos, y la otra la llebava bajo el brazo). Por el camino íba silbando una canción familiar, que solía silbar cuando estaba de buen humor.

Sirius llegó hacia dónde estaba el coche que el ministerio de magia le había dejado para que se "adaptara" mas a las costumbres de los muggles, y para que pudiera desplazarse cómodamente. Aunque, había un insignificante problema (NDA: ¬¬' un problemilla de nada, vamos): Sirius no sabía conducir! O.O

- Toma Remsy-Poo, éstas son las últimas - dijo Sirius al llegar al maletero del coche, donde lo esperaban Remus y Harry

- Menos mal, ¬¬' ya pensaba que te querías llevar la casa entera... - dijo su ahijado sorprendido. Pues en el maletero había una maleta para él (al final Albus le había permitido acompañarle junto a Remus) otra maleta para éste, y ¡¡¡¡5 maletas para Sirius!

- O.o ¿a que te refieres? Si he cogido lo imprescindible... ù.ú

- ¬¬' sin comentários, vamos...

Los dos adultos, y Harry entraron al coche. Sirius se sentó en el sitio del conductor, Remus a su lado haría el papel de copiloto, mientras que Harry observaría la escena desde los asientos de detrás.

- Muy bien, paso 1 – dijo Remus después de comprobar que su cinturón de seguridad estaba perfectamente atado - pon la llave en el contacto

Sirius, puso la llave correctamente a la primera, tras las caras sorprendidas de los acompañantes.

- No problem, lo tengo todo controlado... -

Una vez puesta la llave, el coche hizo el ruido de arranque, seguido de un pequeño impulso hacia atrás.

- O.O ¿qué diablos ha sido eso? – dijo Sirius con la boca abierta

Remus y Harry se miraron y empezaron a reír.

- ¬¬' vaaaale, quizás no lo tengo "todo" controlado... T-T ¡¡¡pero aprenderé! ¡¡Sí, senyor! ù.ú

Al cabo de dos horas de discusiones, risas y frenadas nuestros protagonistas masculinos consiguieron llegar sanos y salvos a la casa que tenían asignada. Harry había quedado con Ron y Hermione frente la casa. Y puntualmente, los dos compañeros se encontraban ahí.

- Hola Harry - le saludó su amigo Ron al verlo

- Hola Sirius, prof. Remus - dijo educada Hermione al ver que los dos hombres salían del coche, los cuales le devolvieron el saludo con la cabeza

- Esto... - dijo Harry - ¿y esas maletas? O.o

- ¿Te crees que te íbamos a dejar que te divirtieras tu solo? - dijo Ron haciendo una de sus

características caras de sorprendido O.o

- Lo que pasa, es que Albus me envió una lechuza el otro dia, diciendo que seria bueno que una persona "responsable" os acompañara, y además como soy muggle...

- Y yo me he apuntado también - - dijo Ron

- ¡¡¡¡Genial! – dijo Harry, pasando los brazos por los hombros de sus amigos - éstas dos semanas serán como unas merecidas vacaciones

- Bueno, dejaos de cháchara - dijo Sirius cogiendo las maletas - que aquí no todo el mundo ha venido de vacaciones T-T

- Sirius, ¿¿tienes la llave? - preguntó Remus poniendo la mano sobre la puerta.

Sorprendentemente, la puerta estaba abierta.

(NDA: ATENCIÓN: lo que sigue, puede suponer un fuerte shock. Estáis avisados ù.ú)

Sirius entró el primero, después Remus, y por último los tres amigos.

- Que extraño primero la puerta está abierta... y ahora parece que han subido las persianas pues entra bastante luz - opinó Remus, que caminaba detrás Sirius por un largo recibidor.

- A lo mejor ha llegado ya el otro profesor que tiene que hacer el trabajo - dijo Harry que había alcanzado a Sirius y Remus que habían llegado al principio de la sala

Las maletas de todos cayeron al suelo.

- Sí, Harry - dijo Remus sorprendido de que pudiera hablar - efectivamente el otro profesor ha llegado

Harry y sus amigos miraron en dirección donde miraban los dos adultos, los cuales se encontraban con la boca abierta.

- OO (los tres)

Un hombre de mediana edad y de pelo negro estaba en la cocina americana de la sala. Aunque tenía un aspecto totalmente diferente al que acostumbraba a llevar, los presentes lo reconocieron enseguida. Se trataba indudablemente del prof. Snape. Aunque, su aspecto parecía ahora un tanto cómico XD. Llevaba el pelo cubierto con un pañuelo de color azul clarito con adornos blancos y negros, el cual se había puesto como las señoras de hacer la faena (NDA: para que me entendáis).

Su ropa, también había cambiado, pues llevaba unos tejanos oscuros, y una camisa de color blanco, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas. Y bueno... lo que le hacía totalmente diferente es que llevaba unas zapatillas en forma de conejo rosa, y un delantal a juego.

Dicho profesor, tenía un libro en la mano, que al parecer explicaba como hacerse la comida. Y en la otra mano, Snape tenía una enorme cuchara, con la cual removía un

líquido de aspecto confuso de dentro una cazuela.

Por fin alguién reaccionó (NDA: Ya era hora ¬¬' yo aquí matándome en describir la escena y nadie dice

nada T.T')

- ¿Túuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? - chilló Sirius señalándolo con el dedo

El prof. que no se había percatado de la presencia de los visitantes, miró en su dirección todavía mas sorprendido que ellos.

- ¿Vosotrossssssssssssss? O.O - exclamó asustado

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - chillaron al unísono Sirius y Snape

Sus voces resonaron por todo el barrio muggle.

Decididamente ésas dos semanas estarían llenas de diversión, risas y alguna que otra pelea...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡¡¡Bueno! ¿¿Que os ha parecido? El final no está mal, ¿verdad? XD

Espero que os haya gustado mucho, y que os hayaís reido tanto cómo me reí yo al escribirlo -

Wenu, dejad reviews, ¡¡¡xfa! Siempre ayudan -

¡Nos leemos! . 

From: Suzu


End file.
